


The Company of Kings

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myles of Olau has two bad habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company of Kings

At first, it’s just that he has quick ears, quick eyes and a quicker mind. He makes a point of listening - tubby Myles of Olau isn’t the most confident, handsome or talented with a sword, so he may as well make up for it by listening to others – and he’s always had a formidable memory; soon he finds that he knows almost everything there is to know about Court. 

And then one day King Jasson, a gleam in those Conté eyes, casually hands him a goblet of fine Tusaini wine and asks him - him, Myles – what he thinks of Rees of Trebond.

Myles looks up at him and considers, sips the wine and says: “A bold man; a great leader of men - very hot-tempered. He has the gift of making people trust him, and he’s straightforward and loyal to your Majesty.” 

King Jasson nods, looking down at the young knight, eyes narrowed, digesting what he has said. “I thank you, Sir Myles. I hear you play chess; a game, perhaps?”

Myles says something polite and finishes the wine. It’s refilled for him. I could get used to this, he thinks, both the wine and the company of kings.

He does.

Fifty years on, he can’t imagine life without both the company of kings... and the wine.


End file.
